


Lyrics

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Song Lyrics, Touching, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: A collection of songfics based on my favorite tcest pairing(s).





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna regret this later (as I SUCK at songfics) but I keep writing little snippets of songs into some of my stories (most of which are Taylor Swift songs, heh).
> 
> But instead of posting them all separately and clogging up the tcest tag with utter CRAP, I decided to post them all together in one terrible collection lol.
> 
> Will mostly revolve around my OTP (ie: Raph/Donnie) If/when another pairing shows up, I'll be sure to include it in the tags.
> 
> Thank you all kindly for taking the time to read :)

_Sometimes I wonder_  
_When you sleep_  
_Are you dreaming of me?_

It was the probably the fifth or sixth time that month Donnie had secretly visited the hothead's room at night. Secretly, in this case meaning, snuck in and creepily stared down at him as he slept.

The genius watched his brother's eyelids flicker slightly, knowing he was still in the stage of REM sleep, when dreams were most active.

Donnie delicately touched Raph's cheek, his fingertips just _barely_ grazing the firm green skin below. Emerald skin he thought about often. Skin he wanted to do so much more to than merely touch.

For a moment, his body took over his brain and Donnie leaned down, his lips just hovering over his brother's warm cheek when suddenly, Raph moved, grunted in his sleep, and Donnie pulled back, and stealthily exited the room.  
__________

_Sometimes when I look into your eyes_  
_I pretend you're mine_  
_All the damn time_

"Don? Did you hear me?"

The genius shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Eh?" He wasn't aware he'd been staring. And more so, he wasn't aware his brother had asked him something.

"Do you wanna play next round?" Raph repeated, holding out a game controller.

"Oh!" Donnie glanced at the controller briefly before flicking his eyes back up at Raph's face. His cheeks burned. "N-no, you go ahead. I'm cool with watching."

"Alright," Raph turned away, although curiosity (or perhaps it was concern) had him glancing back at Donnie from time to time during his gameplay.

The genius pretended to pay attention. Pretended to act as though every time Raph's eyes landed on him he wasn't internally thinking about what would happen if he made a move right then and there.

Thinking about what might happen if he just went ahead and grabbed Raph from behind and attacked his neck with just his teeth lips and teeth.

Yes, Donnie was cool with watching. Watching Raph.  
__________

_Is it cool that I said all that?_

"Raph? Please say something."

_Is it too soon to do this yet?_

"I...I don't know what to say..."

_Cause I know that it's delicate..._

Donnie bit his lip and nodded, the hurt evident in his eyes. He turned towards the door, stopping only when Raph spoke up again.

"But then..."

_Isn't it?_

The genius raised an eye ridge as a sly grin took over Raph's face. "But then," He repeated. "I've never been really good with words."

And with that, Raph grabbed his brother by the mask tails, pulled him down to his level, and kissed him hard.

_Isn't it?_


End file.
